Lost
by millimenth
Summary: "On est dans une maison abandonnée, au beau milieu de nul part. Bien sûr, tu as entièrement raison : rien de mal ne peut nous arriver ici." UA, OS DM/HP


-Bien joué, Potter, nous somme définitivement perdu, accusa Draco avec le ton supérieur qui le caractérisait bien.

-Mais non, arrête de geindre. Regarde, il y a une maison là-haut, allons y jeter un œil, et voir si quelqu'un peut nous guider, rationnalisa Harry, désormais insensible aux piques incessantes du blond.

Effectivement, à moins d'un kilomètre des deux garçons, se dressait, camouflée par le feuillage fourni des arbres, une large demeure. Le blond ne trouva rien à redire, et suivit Harry le long du chemin boueux qui longeait la forêt, en direction de ce qu'ils espéraient être leur billet pour retourner chez eux.

A quelque mètre de la bâtisse, leurs espoirs furent vite balayés.

-Je suis presque certain que c'est abandonné, fit remarqué Draco, comme si la porte défoncée et les vitres taguée n'étaient pas assez explicites.

-Très perspicace, Draco, rétorqua Harry.

Le blond grogna presque.

Les minutes qui suivirent consistèrent des deux garçons, plantés devant la demeure, ne pipant mot, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se décide à briser le silence :

-Bon… On peut toujours essayer de rentrer à l'intérieur.

-Et pourquoi faire ?, demanda Draco

Il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de pourquoi lui et son ami entreraient dans une maison abandonnée alors qu'ils étaient déjà assez mal barrés comme ça.

-T'as une meilleure idée ? Je t'écoute, ironisa Harry.

Et c'était vrai : il était au beau milieu de nulle part, dans une forêt qui était tout sauf accueillante, leur smartphone étaient inutiles, dépourvu de réseau et pour couronner le tout, il commençait doucement à faire sombre.

La porte était déjà entrouverte et la serrure forcée. Harry poussa légèrement le battant en bois puis il se faufila dans l'ouverture, suivit de près par Draco, le dernier étant tout de fois plus récalcitrant.

Une fois entrés, la luminosité fut d'autant plus étouffée, mais les larges fenêtres permettaient encore assez de visibilité pour qu'ils n'aient pas besoin d'utiliser les lampes torches appartenant à leur smartphone.

Etonnamment, l'intérieur de la demeure n'était pas dans le mauvais état qu'aurait pu prédire la vue extérieur. La majorité des meubles étaient toujours présents, alors qu'on aurait pu s'attendre à ce que les pièces soient entièrement dépouillées de leurs biens. Malgré cela, la poussière restait presque omniprésente sur le sol et le mobilier, ce qui expliqua qu'Harry ne fut pas surprit quand Draco toussa.

-Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, monsieur le génie ?, demanda sèchement le blond, même si Harry pouvait percevoir l'anxiété qui perçait dans sa voix.

-T'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer, dit Harry, dans une vaine tentative de rassurer l'autre garçon (et peut être se rassurer lui-même par l'occasion.)

-On est dans une maison abandonnée, au beau milieu de nulle part. Bien sûr, tu as entièrement raison : rien de mal ne peut nous arriver ici. En plus, je meurs de faim, répliqua Draco, sans oublié d'ajouter sa petite touche de dramatisme personnelle.

-Si il y a une maison ici, c'est que quelqu'un y vivait, qui sait, on pourrait même trouver un téléphone, optimisa Harry

-Oui, sauf si l'habitation est abandonnée depuis cinquante ans, ou même plus.

-Tais-toi cinq minutes, c'est de ta faute si on est là, et tu n'aides pas du tout.

-De _ma_ faute ?, s'ingurgita Draco.

-Oui, Malfoy, de _ta_ faute.

Harry appuya fermement sur le « Malfoy » _,_ qu'il n'utilisait désormais que lorsque que le blond commençait sérieusement à l'agacer, et Draco eut l'air un peu surprit d'avoir été appelé de la sorte, même si il le cacha rapidement.

-Si on est ici, c'est parce que tu oublies constamment de faire le plein d'essence. Bordel, c'est déjà la troisième fois qu'on tombe en panne, et tu conduis depuis un an à peine, s'exaspéra Harry, passant une main dans ses cheveux de jais.

-Si on est ici, c'est parce que tu as voulu à tout prix t'éloigner du véhicule, étant certain que tu savais exactement ou on était, et que tu connaissais un raccourci afin de rejoindre le Terrier, rétorqua Draco.

Il était vrai qu'Harry avait peut-être surestimé son sens de l'orientation, et qu'il avait pu confondre une ou deux fois le chemin à prendre… Mais ce ne serait pas arrivé si Draco savait mieux gérer ses allers-retours à la station-service.

Ils étaient tous les deux responsables, et ils s'en rendirent compte rapidement. Mais plutôt que de l'admettre, ils préférèrent tous deux abandonner le sujet, et ils commencèrent à s'aventurer dans la demeure.

La pièce, qui avait dû être une chambre, était bien conservée, et Harry ne put résister à l'envie de s'affaler sur le grand lit en bois qui trônait au milieu de la salle. L'espace était grand et devait probablement être l'endroit le plus lumineux de la maison. Tandis qu'Harry était épuisé, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant, mais ils avaient accompli une très longue marche pour arriver jusqu'ici, et la dernière fois qu'il avait bu remonter à ce début d'après-midi, alors qu'il passait une agréable journée accompagné de ses amis, fêtant l'anniversaire d'Hermione Granger. Draco et Harry était venus et avait prévu de repartir ensemble, mais il semblerait que tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu.

Harry entendit le blond soupirer et il remarqua ses traits fatigué d'un coup d'œil. Il savait qu'il voulait lui aussi s'allonger, en revanche, un petit détail le retenait : s'avachir dans un lit inconnu, dont les draps étaient parsemés de trous, était indigne d'un Malfoy.

Harry lui lança un regard consterné, mais il l'accompagna d'un sourire en coin.

-Ah, je ne pense pas pouvoir me relever de sitôt, s'exclama-t-il en poussant un soupir d'aise.

-Est-ce que t'es au courant que le lit sur lequel tu te reposes grouille probablement d'insectes ?

L'autre garçon le regarda d'un air totalement désintéressé, pas le moins du monde dérangé par la possible présence de minuscules créatures à six pattes fourmillant sous son matelas.

-C'est dégoutant, hors de question que je monte la dessus, marmonna Draco, en froissant du nez.

-Petite nature, se moqua Harry.

Le blond lui adressa un air courroucé il se tourna et Harry crut qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, mais Draco tira simplement une imposante chaise en tissus vers lui, la plaça du côté du lit ou se trouvait l'autre garçon et s'assis enfin.

Harry s'autorisa à lui sourire, et fut satisfait quand il observa les lèvres fines de Draco de retrousser légèrement.

-On est vraiment stupides.

-Bien sûr, Harry, même si tu l'es évidemment beaucoup plus que moi, taquina le garçon sur le fauteuil.

Harry feignit un air offensé, et ils se mettent à rire.

-Ne bouge pas

Draco fut pris au dépourvu par la requête de son ami, mais il obéi sans un mot.

Harry se mit à chercher dans la sacoche en cuir qu'il avait transporté tout l'après-midi, et en sorti son appareil photo. Il adressa un clin d'œil au blond, qui comprit ce qu'avait l'autre garçon derrière la tête.

-Oh non, Harry je te préviens, si tu…

-Chut !, coupa le photographe, arrête de gesticuler, le moment est parfait, la luminosité est parfaite, et la vue est parfaite.

Le visage d'Harry affichait maintenant un air suffisant, et le blond se sentait tout à coup gênait, bien qu'il n'en montra rien.

-Pose pour moi, Draco, murmura presque Harry.

Le garçon, dont le teint était habituellement d'une pâleur à toute épreuve, ressentit désormais une légère chaleur au niveau de ses joues, et il devina le rose qui devait commencer à les pigmenter.

Ce n'était pas la première que les deux jeunes hommes faisaient cela, mais Draco ne se retrouvait plus seulement face à Harry, mais face à un Harry accompagné de son appareil photo, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir beaucoup plus fragile et exposé. Comme si, du bout de la lentille de sa machine, le photographe pouvait capturer chacun de ses vices et faiblesses, les immortaliser et les chérir, et cette vulnérabilité faisait battre le cœur de Draco plus vite que n'importe quoi. Et même si il aurait préféré détester ça, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le désirer encore plus ardemment.

C'est pourquoi il n'hésita plus et, dans l'intimité de cette chambre inconnue et miteuse, il adopta plusieurs poses pour Harry, qui, derrière son appareil photo, lui glissa quelques conseils et postures à prendre, admirant à quel point Draco Malfoy était sublime et merveilleux.

Et c'est avec cette vision angélique, ces traits fins et gracieux, ces lèvres roses et pulpeuses, ces cils longs et épais, ces yeux profonds et émotifs, que Harry se perdit, toutes pensés négatives réduites en cendre par l'œuvre d'art sous ces yeux, et l'esprit plus clair que jamais.


End file.
